It was in you all along
by Kristy SR
Summary: El amor no es tan facil como algunos piensan. Sino, que se lo pregunten a cierta pelirroja. Dos personas que estan destinadas a estar juntas. Tabla de la comunidad de 30 vicios.
1. Perdón

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mio

Aqui tenemos una tabla de 30 vicios, que publicaré poco a poco.

**Perdón**

Sus voces suenan en la Sala Común, y ella baja despacio las escaleras. Los oye hablar, y reír. Soltando algún que otro extraño comentario como _¿Viste como corría, Sirius? Un poco más y lo perdemos de vista. Menos mal que Cornamenta galopó hasta que pudo darle alcance…_

Y ahora es cuando lo entiende todo. Como si un pequeño click soñara en su cabeza haciendo que todas las piezas encajaran. Lunático. Colagusano. Canuto. Cornamenta. Y le vienen a la cabeza aquellos comentarios que lleva escuchando desde cuatro curso. _Vete chucho, me estas molestando. Pet, yo creía que tu comida favorita era el queso. Si tuvieras que competir contra Bambi para el puesto del ciervo más ñoño, ganarías de lleno._

—Cornamenta…—susurra.

Y es entonces cuando ellos se dan cuenta de quien les está escuchando desde las escaleras de las chicas. Cuatro pares de ojos la miran, en especial, unos ojos pardos. Y echa a correr encerrándose en su cuarto, incapaz de verle cuando le ha ocultado algo tan grande.

Al día siguiente, James le pide perdón como nunca le había pedido a nadie. Por habérselo ocultado durante tanto tiempo. _No era mi secreto. Es por Remus._ Y ella entiende, porque ya sabía lo que le ocultaba su amigo. Y entonces James la quiere más todavía y le dice el secreto de sus travesuras. _Tenemos un mapa que nos enseña la ubicación de todas las personas en Hogwarts. _Tenemos _una capa invisible._ Y suelta un asombrado _Vaya_por cada cosa que le revela. Y también le dice un secreto que lleva guardando desde primero. _Te amo._Y ella sonríe, y se pierde en sus labios.


	2. Manos frías

**Manos frías**

Entra despacio, intentando no hacer ruido, y atraviesa la Sala Común para ir a su habitación. Sin embargo, cuando está a punto de pasar de largo, ve una figura dormida en un sillón. En ese momento, su corazón parece detenerse durante unos minutos. Era ella, con un libro caído entre sus piernas, seguramente al caer dormida.

El uniforme del colegio lo había sustituido por una larga camiseta que usaba como pijama, dejando ver sus largas piernas, más de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Coge el libro antes de que se caiga, rozando sus manos heladas, lo que le hace preguntarse cuanto tiempo llevaba allí.

—Lily.—susurra.

Sus ojos se mueven inquietos debajo de los parpados, y los abre. Casi enseguida se arrepiente de haberlo hecho. Pues acababa de desperdiciar la oportunidad de verla, aunque sea dormida, sin que lo fulminara con su mirada.

—Potter…—dice algo confundida—Me he debido quedar dormida esperando a Remus. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las 5 de la mañana. En cuanto a lo de Remus, no vendrá hasta dentro de unos días. Se ha ido a ver a su madre.

—¿Otra vez?—pregunta— En fin, que se le va a hacer. Por cierto, ¿qué haces a estas horas levantado?

—Lo siento, Lily. Es un secreto. —responde—Ahora, si me disculpas, me voy a mi habitación. Buenas noches.

—Pero…

Y le da un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que a ella se le olvide lo que iba a decir, y sube a su cuarto. Lily, le mira mientras sube las escaleras, y piensa, en la estúpida forma que tiene James de hacerla callar y que nunca dejara de asombrarle.


	3. Lazos rotos

**Lazos rotos**

Y vuelve a hacerlo. Ya no se limita a esperar a que empiece primero. No. Ahora ataca con un par de palabras. Y James suelta un _Levicorpus_al que antes era su amigo. Haciendo que su corazón sangre por dentro, por aquel lazo que se había roto. Quiere impedirlo, pero solo puede soltar un _¡Para, Potter! Te odio_e irse corriendo de allí, intentando no mirarle. Porque sabe que lo hace por su culpa. Porque, al oír esas sucias palabras, ese _sangresucia,_su corazón se había roto en mil pedazos. Y él lo sabe. Por eso ataca de la única forma que puede, a base de hechizos. En el fondo le agradece que la defienda, pero le gustaría que lo hiciera de otro modo. Que fuera todo distinto. Que él no se hubiera juntado con ellos. Entonces, todavía seguiría siendo su amigo. Su querido amigo de la infancia. Y derrama lágrimas por sus mejillas, recordando esos momentos de felicidad ya olvidados en el pasado.


	4. Cuando todo falla

**Cuando todo falla**

Las escobas solo están para barrer el suelo. Eso es lo que había visto desde siempre. Pero ahora, hay magia. Hay hechizos y pociones. Y escobas que vuelan. Un simple palo sosteniendo el peso de una persona. Tal vez, por eso no le gusta montar en escoba, porque todavía le parece imposible. Pero al mirarle, todo es distinto. Y ese temor que tiene se convierte en fascinación. El viento hace que su pelo se alborote más de lo normal. Le brillan los ojos cuando localiza su objetivo desde el otro lado del campo. Pero, lo que más le gusta, es que aunque esté a más de 50 metros por el suelo, sigue pendiente de ella. Y gira la cabeza de vez en cuando hasta donde está sentada, disimulando buscar la snitch. Hace algún tiempo le habría molestado ser siempre su centro de atención. Pero ya no le importa. Quizás porque le gusta demasiado su sonrisa. O tal vez, son los besos que le lanza cuando le pilla mirándonle disimuladamente. Y es ahí cuando no puede evitar sonrojarse y mirar hacia otro lado, haciendo que su corazón lata con violencia. Porque, para que negarlo, estaba enamorada de aquel chico. Después de tantos años de burlas y miradas llenas de odio, ahora solo queda suspiros de una tonta enamorada. Porque cuando todas las armas que tienes caen a pique, lo más fácil, es dejarse vencer.


	5. Frente al espejo

**Frente al espejo**

Lily Evans nunca había pecado de ser una chica vanidosa ni presumida; coqueta sí, como toda chica de casi diecisiete años que está a punto de entrar en la edad adulta para una bruja joven, por supuesto, pero nunca en demasiado extremo. Sabía que era guapa y sabía que algunas miradas de los chicos se clavaban en ella cuando pasaba por los pasillos. Por eso, tal vez no entendía que había pasado. Y ahora, estaba frente al espero, preguntándose qué ha pasado para que no le hiciera caso desde hace un par de días. En ese momento, estaba como una tonta sacando pecho, metiendo tripa, pasándose la mano por el cabello rojizo y examinarse la cara concienzudamente en busca de manchitas o de cualquier otro defecto que pudiera ser perfectamente corregible con cualquier crema muggle. Pero lo que realmente no entendía, era que, cuando por fin la dejaba en paz y la ignoraba, notaba una extraña sensación en su pecho. Y no, no era porque le gustase. Eso ya lo tenía claro desde el día que lo conoció. Aunque, admite que es guapo, atractivo, y que le gusta el gesto que hace cada vez que se revuelve el pelo… y, vale, tal vez le gustase un poquito. Pero por ese poquito que le gusta, se sienta en su cama y se pone a llorar, y piensa en lo tonta que es.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente, cuando atraviesa la Sala Común, y una voz la llama y se da la vuelta, se encuentra con el familiar _¿Quieres salir conmigo?_Le grita un _No_, y sale corriendo por la puerta. Solo cuando está lo suficientemente lejos, se permite que una sonrisa se le dibuje en los labios.


	6. Nunca lo olvidaría

**Nunca lo olvidaría**

Siempre se había preguntado si seria verdad. Si seria verdad que la amortientia tiene un olor inconfundible para cada una de las personas. Ese perfume con las cosas que más atraían a uno. Por eso, cuando llegó el día de estudiar aquella poción, no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa. Se acercó poco a poco. Y huele. Huele a lluvia, a bollos recién hechos y a quidditch. La extraña fragancia del quidditch. Ese aire que se respira al sentarse en las gradas llena de nerviosismo y emoción. Su olor. Y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al notar ese olor invadiéndole su nariz. Porque era como si lo tuviera a menos de un centímetro de su cuerpo.

El profesor, como todos los años, no podía evitar preguntar a sus alumnos. Y cuando llegó a James, y pudo evitar estar pendiente de lo que decía.

—Y bien, señor Potter ¿Qué huele?

—Huelo a bosque. A mar. Y a… Lily Evans. Huelo la colonia de Lily Evans.

Y es entonces cuando toda la clase se rió, incluido el profesor. Pero ella no lo hace, porque está roja. Muerta de vergüenza. Pendiente de unos ojos, que la miraban en ese instante, y de una sonrisa. Sabe que nunca olvidaría ese día. Porque ese día, dos horas más tarde, un ramo de lirios estaba en la puerta de su habitación sin ninguna nota, solo un _Me encanta tu perfume._Y las dejó en un jarrón, y aspiró el olor que desprende de ellas, haciendo que, por primera vez, no pensara en él como el egocéntrico e idiota que es, sino en un chico que quería conquistar a su princesa.


	7. Promesas

**Promesas**

Abre el cajón, y lo mira por quinta vez en lo que lleva de semana. Y suspira, deseando que esté entre los dedos de ella.

—¿Porqué no se lo das ya, Cornamenta? —le pregunta Sirius.

—Es demasiado pronto—contesta.

Pero él sabe que eso no es lo que quiere decir. Lo conoce demasiado bien. Sabe que hay secretos que no le puede contar. Como que es un animago, que tiene un mapa del castillo o que Remus es un licántropo. Son demasiados secretos, y eso no sería justo. Porque un marido siempre tiene que ser sincero con su esposa. Para bien o para mal. Por eso, solo se contenta con ver el anillo y prometerse que algún día lo hará. Algún día de estos promete convencer a sus amigos de que confíen en ella. Promete ser un buen esposo sin mentiras y sin secretos. Pero, por ahora, puede volver a guardarlo en el cajón, y esperar. Esperar que ese día llegue pronto.


	8. Espléndidos días

**Esplendidos días**

El Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se veía a lo lejos, alzándose imponente. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de nostalgia. Lo iba a echar de menos. Quien sabe cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que cuatro alumnos de primero… Cinco. Eran ya cinco. Entraron por esa puerta, perdidos, y algunos un poco asustados, donde forjaron esa gran amistad que los unía. Quien sabe cuando otros merodeadores descubrirían los secretos de aquel fantástico castillo. Porque, ellos seguramente no los habían descubierto todos. Y se pregunta cuando abrirían otra vez aquel mapa, encerrado en el despacho de Filch, y dirían ese _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_. Juntos, se adueñaron de sus secretos durante siete años, y nunca olvidarían los espléndidos días que vivieron allí. En sus aulas y pasillos oscuros donde algunos dieron sus primeros besos. Donde gastaron sus fantásticas bromas, algunas de las cuales, se habían ganado el respeto de todos los profesores. Porque, aunque siempre estaban castigados, ellos en el fondo les habían cogido cariño.

Le aprieta la mano a su prometida, y ella le mira, y le regala una de sus estupendas sonrisas. Todos lo echaran en falta. Acaba de subirse al tren, y busca un compartimiento. Este sería su último viaje. Y mira por la ventana. Eran siete largos años que nunca iba a poner olvidar.


	9. ¿Bailamos?

**¿Bailamos?**

Le mira y no puede dejar de hacerlo. Se pregunta donde ha dejado ese James merodeador, aquel joven que adora ser el centro de atención y gastar bromas a los Slytherins. Porque el James que tiene delante es todo un caballero. Y no puede evitar sorprenderse cuando se ofrece ir por zumo de calabaza o por alguna otra cosa. Y cuando le pregunta esa típica frase _¿Bailamos?_, solo puede coger su mano y salir a la pista de baile. No sabe cuánto tiempo bailan, solo que la canción cambia como unas tres veces. Sin embargo, cuando escucha un baile lento, maldice por lo bajo y se reprocha haber aceptado. Pero no puede moverse, porque antes de que ella hiciera algo, unas manos le ponen las suyas sobre su cuello, y nota como otras rodean su cintura. Y sigue bailando, despacio. Y es entonces cuando él, a mitad de la canción, no puede evitar decir susurrándole en la oreja _¿Eres consciente de que me estas abrazando?_Y no puede evitar tensarse y darse cuanta de la verdad en que le había dicho. Porque no sabe exactamente cuando sus brazos abandonaron su cuello para rodear su pecho. Y quiere irse, y huir, porque esto no puede estar pasando. Porque se había prometido a si misma que no iba a caer en sus redes, y que solo era un baile. Nada más. _Tranquila, Lily. No estropees el momento._ _Solo es un baile, no va a pasar nada._ Y escucha su voz, y se vuelve a relajar, volviendo a pensar que solo era un baile.

Pero cuando todo acaba, cuando la acompaña a su habitación y le da las buenas noches, le da un beso en los labios inconscientemente y corre a su habitación sin acabar de creerse lo que había hecho.


	10. Estrella fugaz

**Estrella fugaz**

Abre los ojos de golpe e intenta que su corazón vuelva a la normalidad. Lo primero que hace es mirar al otro lado de la cama. Vacía. Y suspira. Los sueños eran cada vez más frecuentes. Remus muerto. Sirius muerto. James muerto. Esta vez había sido de él. De su James. Y todavía nota el dolor que había sentido minutos antes en su pecho. Parecía tan real, que le daba miedo solo con volver a recordarlo. Se levanta, y mira por la ventana, intentando relajarse. Los ataques eran cada vez más frecuentes, y no podía preguntarse, cada vez que James iba a alguna misión, si era la última vez que iba a volver a verlo. En el cielo, pasa una estrella fugaz, y recuerda lo que le dijo una vez hace tiempo su madre. _Cuando veas una estrella fugaz, pide un deseo. Y veras como se cumple._Y lo hace. Y pide que acabe ya esta guerra. Que no haya más familias rotas, y que James vuelva siempre a casa sano y salvo. Que todo vuelva a ser como era antes.


	11. Antes del amanecer

**Antes del amanecer**

Es más de medianoche cuando se escucha un ruido abriendo la puerta de la casa. Cuando James le dice que corra lejos. Que proteja a Harry. Y se miran a los ojos diciéndose todo con una breve mirada, y un _te quiero_. Escucha su grito desde la pequeña habitación, aguantándose las ganas de llorar, pero no puede impedir que dos lágrimas mojen sus mejillas. Y es cuando besa a su hijo en la frente, antes de que una pequeña explosión destruyese la puerta. Y mira a los ojos a la persona que estaba a punto de matarla, suplicándole por la vida de su único hijo. Pero él no escucha, y mueve la varita, haciendo que también cayera al suelo. Sin embargo, cuando trata de matar al niño, no puede. Y le hace huir, quedando a un niño llorando, ignorante de lo que le había pasado a sus padres. Y todo ocurre antes del amanecer. Un Halloween, en el que muchos celebraron la caída de su enemigo, pero, para otros, ese día una parte de su corazón muere con ellos.


	12. Cuatro paredes

**Cuatro paredes**

Cinco meses. Cinco meses eran los que llevaban allí. Entre esas cuatro paredes sin apenas salir. Ella le sonríe desde el salón, donde lee un buen libro. Pero no era la misma sonrisa de felicidad que tenía cuando se casaron. No. Es solo una sonrisa cansada llena de cariño. Y le corresponde con la misma sonrisa, porque ya era mucho tiempo. Y el malestar de cansancio e impotencia le iba apoderando poco a poco. Pero sabe que es lo único que puede hacer. Esperar a que todo esto acabe. Que acabe esta guerra llena de dolor y sufrimiento, en la que han muerto sus padres, amigos y personas no conocidas. Y reza para que muera antes de que se cumpla la profecía. Porque aunque su hijo sea su única esperanza, él, por encima de todo, es un padre que se preocupa por su hijo. Un niño que, a medida que crezca, tendrá ese coraje y valentía Gryffindor, que aceptara su destino por muy duro que sea.


	13. Castillo de arena

**Castillo de arena**

Cuando volviera de Hogwarts este año, sabe que no volverá a ser todo como antes. Sabrá magia. Encantamientos y hechizos. Cosas, que hasta hace un par de años nunca pensaba que existiera. Todavía le sigue pareciendo un bonito sueño. Un sueño imposible, en el que desea con todas sus fuerzas no despertar.

Cuando abre los ojos, piensa que esta serán las últimas vacaciones "normales" con su familia. Porque cuando vuelva, todo habrá cambiado para ella.

Algunos niños juegan con las olas y otras con la arena. Varios de ellos, no muy lejos de ella, construyen un castillo de arena. Y su imaginación vuela otra vez a imaginar cómo será ese fantástico castillo lleno de magia. Si en verdad hay escobas voladoras. O si con una simple rama de madera se puede hacer maravillas. Un sueño que desea que empiece con ganas.


	14. Una vez más

**Una vez más**

La busca con la mirada, y vuelve a preguntarse si lo de noche fue un sueño. Porque Lily Evans no ha podido besarlo. Imposible. Por eso necesitaba comprobarlo. Necesitabaa que le dijera _No fue un sueño, James._ Porque últimamente no era Potter. No. Era James.

Por fin la encuentra en la Sala Común, leyendo. No había aparecido a la hora del desayuno y eso le preocupaba. La mira a los ojos, y ella se ruboriza y mira hacia otra lado.

—James—dice. Y esa palabra le suena a música. Le ha llamado James una vez más. Una palabra que parece magia cuando sale de sus labios.

—Lily, yo…—pero no puede seguir. Porque le ha puesto un dedo en los labios y que le obliga a callar y la mira interrogante.

No dice nada, solo deja el libro a un lado, le mira a los ojos y se sumerge en aquellas dos esmeraldas que le hacen volverse loco.

No sabe en que momento alargo un brazo, quitándole las gafas, nublando su visión.

—¿Sabes, James? Me encanta el color de tus ojos. Lastima que tengas que ocultar su brillo tras estos cristales.

Y la mira confundido, sin saber que decir. Solo puede ver su mancha borrosa acercándose cada vez más. Y por segunda vez, sus labios están contra los de ella, sabiéndole a gloria.

La rodea con sus brazos, para que no se vaya. Porque esta vez, no se le volverá a escapar.


End file.
